Trust
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: Marigold hears from Buckland about Sam's disappearance and shares the news with Rosie. NO slash, profanity, or violence


_Title:_ Trust   
_Author:_ Leah Beth   
  
_Summary:_ Marigold hears from Buckland about Sam's disappearance and shares the news with Rosie.   
  
_Disclaimer:_ All names, places, and characters contained herein are property of Tolkien Enterprises, with which I am in no way affiliated. I am not making any money from the publication of this story.   
  
_Rating:_ G   
  
Many thanks, hugs, and Hobbits to _shirebound_, aka the super beta. Janet, you're absolutely amazing. :)   
  
Written for Marigold's Fourth Challenge at the Tales of the Red Book LiveJournal Community.

* * *

  
_"_Marigold_, you're shivering. Come and sit here by the fire and I'll bring you some tea."_   
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Cotton, but that's all right," Marigold said, stepping into the Cotton farmhouse and hanging her shawl on a peg next to the door.   
  
"Nonsense, dear," Mrs. Cotton said, ushering Marigold into the kitchen. "You need to get some warm tea into you before you come down with a cold. You don't want to be ill for your wedding, do you?"   
  
"I'm not cold, honestly, and I'm not going to get ill," Marigold insisted, sitting down at the kitchen table. She played her shaking hands over the nicks and scratches of the well used and well loved wooden tabletop. Her eyes were downcast and her voice low when she spoke next. "I just received a letter from Buckland about Sam."   
  
Mrs. Cotton sat down next to Marigold, her face a mask of concern. "Has something happened to Sam?"   
  
"What about Sam?" Rosie asked, entering the kitchen with a basketful of carrots, which she dumped in the washbasin. "Hullo, Mari," she said brightly, wiping her hands on her apron and sitting down next to her brother's soon-to-be wife. "You said something about Sam?"   
  
"I just received a letter from Buckland about Sam," Marigold repeated, this time looking at Rosie. The other lass' smile immediately disappeared into a look of concern.   
  
"Not _from_ Sam?" she asked.   
  
"No," Marigold confirmed, pulling a letter out of a pocket of her skirt. "It's from someone named Estella Bolger on behalf of her brother Fredegar. They're distant cousins of Mister Frodo." With shaking hands, she unfolded the letter and placed it on the table in front of her.   
  
"Well, what does it say?" Rosie asked after an excruciating silence. Rosie could read a few words, but she doubted that she would be able to read the entire letter herself. Mrs. Cotton didn't even know the names of all of the letters yet. Rosie had been slowly teaching her mother what Sam had painstakingly taught her.   
  
Marigold took a deep breath, then pulled the letter closer and began to read. " 'To Mister Gamgee and family. My name is Estella Bolger and I am writing to you on behalf of my brother Fredegar. I regret that it is my duty to inform you that Samwise, along with Frodo Baggins, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck, entered the Old Forest to elude Men who were trying to capture them. Fredegar saw them off and was attacked by the Men in their stead.   
  
" 'As I write this letter, it has been nearly two days with no word from any of them. The Master of Buckland fears that there is little hope that they will be found, although he will continue to search and attempt to gain news. I am beginning to lose hope as well, as we have all heard stories of wild things in the forest.   
  
" 'I wish that this letter was not necessary, but Fredegar wished that you be informed this way and not through rumors from Buckland. It is better this way for all involved.   
  
" 'If there is any further news, I will be certain to inform you.   
  
" 'Sincerely, Estella Bolger.' "   
  
Marigold finished reading and wiped away her tears with trembling hands. Mrs. Cotton tenderly wrapped her arms around Marigold and let the lass cry on her shoulder.   
  
"I don't believe it," Rosie said quietly with conviction, no trace of grief in her voice. "Sam would never let a forest beat him. He's still alive."   
  
"Rosie, you've heard the stories about the Old Forest!" Marigold exclaimed, pulling away from Mrs. Cotton. "Most Hobbits who go in there never come back out again. As much as I want to believe that Sam's still alive, it's just not possible!"   
  
"It _is_ possible," Rosie insisted, smacking her open hand on the table for emphasis. "I have faith in Sam that he's smarter than any forest, even the Old Forest. He's not dead."   
  
"Rosie, dear, please, think this through," Mrs. Cotton said gently, taking her daughter's hand. "How can you be so sure that Sam is still alive when there's no proof?"   
  
"There's no proof that he's dead, either," Rosie said firmly. "If he's dead, I would know it."   
  
"Rosie--"   
  
"No, Mum, I would know," Rosie said, cutting off her mother. "I've always known how Sam is faring. Haven't you always known with Dad? What about you, Mari? Haven't you known with Tom?"   
  
Rosie's questions were met with stunned silence. Marigold looked at her with new eyes. Was Rosie saying.... _No,_ Marigold though, _I must be wrong. She's never said anything before..._  
  
"I love him," Rosie said simply, her voice breaking into Marigold's thoughts. "I would know if anything happened to him." She met Marigold's eyes, asking for her trust. "Sam is still alive."   
  
Marigold nodded. She believed Rosie. After all, she always _did_ know how Tom was, even when she wasn't with him. How could she doubt Rosie? Marigold was no longer grieving, but hoping that he would come home, safe and whole. Somehow, though, she didn't think it would be that simple.   
  
"He's alive," Rosie repeated.   
  
"I know," Marigold said. "I trust you."   
  
The End  



End file.
